The Lucky 7
by Evantastic
Summary: Follows the Lost storyline with new survivors, a group of teens needing of a break go to the states, but instead they crash on the island. Secrets and stories are told as the story progresses. No Flashbacks until Chapter 11!
1. A Note From the Author

The Introduction.

I love lost, so I decided to make a book series of my own to somewhat follow the Lost story line, but at the same time didn't want to use the same ol' losties. I'm a teen myself, so I thought I could use new charectars that could relate to walt, but older, 14 actually. So I used my friends names, and somthings about them are true, but I added drama. IT's a good story, so read on, if you like lost you might like this.

As well as Lost, this series has centric episodes with flashbacks.

The first 10 Episodes won't have flashbacks, so you can get into the story.

Now you will meet The first member of the not-so-lucky seven.

Gavin.

7777777777777777777


	2. Chapter 1: Gavin Centric

Chapter 1 / 5 Hours before crash / Gavin Centric / Front of airport.

Gavin's Mom: And don't forget your toothbrush, did you?

Gavin: I packed it. I'll call you every day okay? I'm already late for the flight.

Ring-Ring-Ring

My cell phone. Monica's number flashed on the small screen.

Gavin: Hello?

Monica: Where are you?

Gavin: Hold on, - Yeah love you too mom. Bye.- Sorry.

Monica: Yeah you should be.

Gavin: I'm in the airport okay?

Monica: Well your late.

Gavin: Yeah? I kinda figured that out.

Monica: We're all waiting.

I could see her standing at the waiting room place, so I threw my hand up.

Gavin: See me?

Monica: Hurry up.

Click.

She really does annoy me sometimes. i saw the whole group. When we all agreed to take this flight to Los angeles, we thought why have all 7 of us go, why not two and parents. it was all rachel's idea. Sean was here too.

Sean; Sup Bro, you had monica all worried.

Gavin; Did I now?

I flashed monica a flirtacious smile. Even though she was going out with sean, who's my best friend, I could still do that. She folded her arms in protest.

Monica: Can we board the plane now?

Gavin: In a sec, Laura?

Laura: Huh?

Gavin: Can I talk to you?

Laura: Umm. Sure.

Me and laura have been dating for a year and a half. I needed to tell her somthing.

Rachel Centric. 4 hours and 45 minutes before crash. Airport.

I watched the couple walk away, not jelous of coarse. I was still dating greg, which was fine. He told me not to worry, and I was because instead of all of us sitting together, 4 of us sat in the front and 3 in the back.

I was in front next to my sister mariah, and across from us were laura and gavin.

10 Rows back were Greg, Evan, and Monica.

Greg: Stop worrying, in 5 hours we'll be in america!

Rachel: Yeah, but.

Greg: Don't worry! We'll be fine!

He smiled, I returned a weak one. Sean left, he was half of ours ride, laura and gavin both got rides from their parents. I drifted off a bit, only taken out when the lady spoke.

Flight Person: Section A1-12 now boarding.

Soon after that, me and my sister grabbed our bags and boarded. 10 minutes later gavin and laura came on, laura crying.

Laura: Can I sit with you rachel?

Rachel: um, sure, but you're suppose to sit with gavin...

Laura: please.

i hated to see her like this.

Rachel: Of corse.

When greg, evan, and monica finally got called the plane took off. We didn't speak at all.

77777777777777777777777

Gavin Centric. 6 Minutes Before Crash. Plane.

We hit a bit of turbulance, I assured the now worried mariah that it was nothing. 2 minuites later we hit more turbualance, now I was scared. 30 More seconds later the gas masks dropped from the upper part, which I put on. Mariah's wasn't working, so I helped hers. i looked over at laura, who was hystarical.

Gavin: Laura! I'm sorr-

A suitcase his me in the head, and I blacked out.

7777777777777777777


	3. Chapter 2: Laura Centric

review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!

On with the show?

Chapter 2. 15 Minutes after crash. Laura Centric. Beach.

I woke up, at first the voice was blurry.

Rachel: Laura! Your alive! Oh thank god your alive. I thought you were dead. C'mon, I found gavin, but we're still looking for mariah.

I'm alive? i looked around, complete havoc on the beach.

Laura: Wha-?

Gavin: Laura. Laura! Oh my god i'm so sorry.

I whispered in his ear

Laura: it's okay we all make mistakes.

Gavin: But I really messed up.

Laura: We can worry about that later. Rachel, let's go find your sister.

It didn't take long. After about 30 Seconds of running we finally found her. She was in the water, shallow water. gavin swam in.

Rachel: Heeeeellllllp! Heeeeeelllllp!

Soon gavin was out of the water and a man came over.

Man: I know CPR!

Soon mariah was spitting up water.

Rachel : Thank you so much.

Gavin: What's your name?

Jack: It's Jack, Jack Shepard.

Boone: Help! An older woman needs help.

Jack: I gotta go.

And with that he was gone. I felt alone, cold, and scared.

7777777777777777777777777777777

5 Hours After Crash.

Alot happend. No one died remarkably, and a man named hurley brought us our food, and jack met us alongside a girl about the same age.

Jack: You all holding up?

We nodded.

Mariah: Thank you so much for saving my life.

Jack: I am a doctor. I met this woman named kate.

She waved akwardly.

Jack: She sowed up the wound on my back, and then we started talking. She saw the plane break apart.

Kate: And I think I know where the fusel lodge is too.

Gavin: We're going.

Jack: Not everyone here will agree, but okay. Only two of you though.

Rachel: Laura, you and gavin go, I have to take care of my sister.

I nodded, i'm very scared.

Gavin: We'd love that.

Jack: Okay, meet us at our tent tomorrow morning, as soon as you wake, because there's no time.

We laughed. I went to sleep fastly, I'm happy we survived.

(End)

7777777777777777777777

Sorry for such a short chapter, this plans to be a 100 Chapter series.

I already have about 30 Written, with 85/100 planned out for the storyline.

Thanks for the feedback and please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Mariah Centric

The Beatles!

Chapter 3. 1 Day after crash. Mariah Centric. The Island

Wake up, get out of bed. I run a comb across my head.

Lyrics, Stuck in my head.

I'm just here, upset.

Mariah: Good luck laura.

Laura: I'll be fine. Promise.

I was always number 2 with her. It made me really upset. Soon The group of four left.

Mariah: Hey Rach?

Rachel: Mmmmhmmm?

Mariah: I'm going to get some water.

Rachel: Are you sure you're okay?

Mariah: Yes!

Why is she so damn annoying? I got my water and as I was walking back I heard someone.

Man: Hello.

Mariah: Who are?

Man: My name is Ben Linus, but that's not so important right now.

He took out a needle and stuck me with it.

Ben: I just need to run some tests. Okay? Are you sti-

I blacked out.

I woke up in the middle of the jungle, gagged in a rope net. I could see a smiley face bandage where Ben poked me. After about 20 minutes a kid came along, who I soon relized as Greg.

Greg: Mariah! Oh my god your okay.

He cut me down.

Mariah: Greg! Everyone's okay, is evan and monica though?

Greg: They didn't crash with you?

Mariah: N--no?

Greg: I only crashed here with the tailies.

Mariah: The tailies?

Greg: Yeah that's what I call them.

greg took me to the "tailies"

I recognized most faces. A white man came up to me.

Bernard: Um hello. Did you see an older african american woman.

Mariah: Rose?

Bernard: Yes! She's my wife.

Mariah: Everyone thought you were dead, except her. She still has your wedding ring.

Bernard: Oh thank god.

Greg: Mariah, this is Ana.

Ana: Ana-Lucia!

Greg: Sorry.

Ana: So, Ma-ri-yahh, do you think you can get us back to your camp.

Mariah: Maybe, with time.

Ana: We Leave tomorrow.

Rachel is probly worried.


	5. Chapter 4: Laura Centric

Chapter 4. 1 Day After Crash. Laura Centric. The jungle.

Walking. Mindlessly Walking. Especially today.

We had a major to-do list today:

Find the Tail Section of Plane

Find Cockpit

Find Pilot

Alot of things to find, but we we're determined. After 4 Long hours we stumbled across a large figure.

Jack: Stop! We don't know what it is.

Laura: it's the cockpit...

Jack: How do you kn-

I ran across the tree, and everyone followed.

I was right.

It was very large in size, even compared to the fusel lodge's. We approched it, and I immidiatly held my nose.

The smell was vial rotting bodies of flight attendents, rich passengers, and

Check.

The Pilot. All were dead, and what we were hoping to find was a transceiver, nope.

What we did find was the flight manifest, which was argued to be useless, but I won said argument, and put it in my backpack.

RAWWWWWWWWWWR AGHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Search stopped as we all broke out in a sprint, I didn't catch a glimsp of the beast as I was too busy running.

When the barking finally died down the group met up, but something wasn't right.

Laura: Where's Gavin? GAVIN! GAVIN!

jack: Gavvvinnnnn!

7777777777777777777

Does that remind you of some framiliar lostie? No?

WAAAAALLLLLT

MORE SOON! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: Evan Centric

Sorry for the delay, i had to get 5 stitches in my foot.

Foot meet window, and they didn't get along well. /

I'm sorry that the stories are so short, and this one is short as well.

I know they keep on getting shorter, but I promise when the flashbacks start, i'll try to make them at least as long as the pilot.

Happy reading, and review!review!review!

7777777777777777777777

Chapter 5. 30 Minutes after crash. Evan Centric. Middle of Jungle.

Opened my eyes and looked around. A jungle? Where am I? Oh god, where is everybody? I stood up, there was a sharp pain in my left ankle.

A small piece of shrapnel was in there, and the blood followed.

I got to find her, I got to find monica. I got to find anyone.

I looked down at my leg, blood everywhere. I start to hop around as it becomes increasingly difficult to walk.

I soon fall over, and pass out.

77777777777777

51 Minutes after crash.

Monica: Evan... Evan...

Evan; Whaaa?

Monica: Evan your okay! I used my jacket to stop the pressure. Would you mind adding pressure?

I nod.

Evan: What happened? Where is everyone?

Monica: That, i'm not so sure of. I went around trying to find someone, anyone. I'm glad I found you. I don't even know if anyone is even alive.

Evan: So do we take that, thing out?

Monica: I don't think so, if you do it could open it to an infection, and can endure more bleeding.

Evan: Are you parents doctors or something?

Monica: No, I just watch a lot of ER

She smiled and laughed at my returned smile. Even though the pain was massive, I felt safe.

After about 10 minutes have passed we decided to search around. I hobbled the best I could, as monica sort of carried me. Soon I spotted a man, I pointed him out to her.

He was very large in size.

Evan: Hellloooo! Hellllooooo!

He turned around quickly and took two unknown items out of his now visible black bag. As he approached, they were identified as needles filled with a light blue liquid.

He went for monica.

Evan: No!

He faked it, he injected me instead.

I was out before he even got monica.

2 Hours after crash.

I woke up in a bage simple room of one door, no window. Like a solitary confinement room, at least what you would think of one. I looked down at my leg, 8 very neat stitches.

Wow, what happened. Where, where am I. I started to scream, scream in pure confusion. Where was monica? The same man came in the room.

Man: I'm sorry, but you need to keep quiet.

Same blue liquid. I was out.


	7. Chapter 6: Gavin Centric

Woah, I checked out the words, and chapter 5 was longer then most chapters. 0

Oh well. I apologize as this story is patheticly short, hopefully I can make it above 100 words. /

I apologize again: I'm so sorry.

Chapter 6. 1 Day after the crash. Gavin Centric. Jungle closer to beach.

Where were they? I was just running, and then I tripped and fell.

I started to cry, I was now really scared. What if they never found me? I literally shook the thought out of my head as I began a light jog.

Of corse I would find them, how far could they have gone.

1 Hour Passed.

2 Hours Passed.

4 Hours Passed. I sat on a log for 10 minutes to rest, then ran again.

After 4 and a half hours have passed, I found a doll.

A doll on a deserted island? I picked it up, it was a trap, and soon I hung off the ground with a net.

I screamed, which worked. Laura's group found me and I was extrmly relieved.

When they showed me the way back to camp I relized: I was running in circles, and laura admitted that so was she. I grabbed her into a strong bear hug.

Laura: Don't ever leave me again.

I just sighed. We walked slowly back to camp, where it soon reached nightfall. We saw rachel running in a panic

Rachel: Mariah's gone! Mariah's Gone!

Laura: What?

Rachel: I don't- I don't kn-n-know. She went to get water, and- and- and.

She cried into laura's shoulder.

Laura: We'll find her, I promise.

Rachel: First I get seperated from them, then my sister.

Laura: It's okay, lets get something to eat first, okay?

Rachel and I followed laura to where the food was stored, she took out a pre-gutted fish and some papaya. I helped her cook the fish over the flame silently, and help her cut up the papaya, silently. We ate silently, and the silence stood strong until Jack approached us like he did previously last night.

Jack: We're having a meeting, soon. To talk things over, with all the survivors.

Gavin: That sounds like a good idea.

The group agreed, but it didn't matter.


	8. Chapter 7: Rachel Centric

Chapter 7. 4 Days after crash( midnightish). Rachel Centric. Beach.

We all sat around, all of us, looking up at Jack on what to do.

Jack: I guess i'll start. There seems to be other life on this island, because mariah was abducted supposedly, and gavin got caught in a trap. Traps aren't natural on an island. Gavin is fine, but mariah is still missing, we will conduct a search party in two days, but for now we all have to just lay low. Any volunteers for the "hunting party"

A bunch of hands raise, immediately recognized: Boone, Shannon, Locke, Kate, Myself, Gavin, and laura.

Jack: Great! Well I guess this meeting is adjourned.

Rachel: Laura! My sister is missing!

Laura: We will find her, we found gavin. Who even knows, she may have just wandered off.

Rachel: I guess.

Laura: Lets get some sleep, get your mind off it?

Rachel: Sure.

Day 6 Early Morning.

Jack: Okayyy! Everyone ready to head out.

We all nodded,

When laura talked about how much she walked when she searched for the cockpit, she wasn't lying, we walked all day. It wasn't even sunset when a wise man spoke:

Locke: We're not covering enough ground, there's eight of us, we should split the group in half, dropping peices of small bread on the way, to find our way back. I'll take the children, because I know the most about hunting and finding animals, which should help. Jack, you and kate, boone, and shannon go north east, and our group goes north east, we meet up in a few days.

Laura: That makes sence.

Jack: Then it's agreed.

Meanwhile, while lockes group is keeping up the pace, I overhear gavin talking to laura.

Gavin: I don't trust him.

Laura: He knows alot.

Gavin: And Locke, we're going in circles!

Locke: No?

Gavin pointed to the ground: breadcrumbs from over an hour ago.

Locke: If you don't like my leader-skills leave.

Gavin: Fine! C'mon laura!

Laura: yeah,I agree with you. Rachel, c'mon.

Rachel: I'm finding my sister.

Gavin: Rachel this guy is cra-

Rachel: I'M FINDING MY SISTER! SHE'S MY SISTER GAVIN.

Gavin: Oh, sorry. well meet us in a few days.

Laura: Rachel, I'm worried about you.

Rachel: WELL DON'T BE! Lets go john!

I start a light run. i'm so mad.

1 Hour Later.

Locke: Rachel?

Rachel: What?

Locke: I don't know how to tell you this, but i'm out to find these past islanders rather than your sister.

Rachel: No, we're looking for mariah.

BANG BANG.

Rachel: We're those gunshots? Anyways. We're finding my sister, or I'm leaving.

Locke: Sorry I have to do this.

Mister John Locke punched me square in the face, and I fell unconscious.

7777777777777

One more gavin centric, and a greg centric then FLASHBACKS!

Sorry I was out, my computer's not been working, and i've been too busy enjoying my summer.

I will most likley get next two eps by next week.

After it'll be extraa awesome!

Review.Review.Review.


	9. Chapter 8: Greg Centric

over a month sence I wrote, but i've been very busy with school.

Chapter 8. Day 2. Greg Centric. The Forrest.

We all finished packing, ready to find the rest of everyone. I still can't believe we all survived. But what about evan and monica...

Mariah: Your done packing?

Greg: There wasn't alot to pack at all.

Ana: We're all ready.

Mariah was very confused on where the direction of her camp was. We went around in a few circles. Libby, who I recently meant.

Libby: What is that?

Ana: What?

Libby: It's sort of a...shack?

Greg: A shack?

Libby: You don't see it?

Libby lead the way to the "shack", it was exactly what she said.

Mariah soon said what we we're all thinking.

Mariah: What's an empty building doing on an island?

Ana lead the way as always, what makes her the leader? The only peice of furniture in the room was a drawer. I opened it, inside a gun(loaded) a bible, and what appeared to be a roll of film. No one asked questions, it was silent.

Ana Lucia: There's enough room for all of us, and it's getting dark. Let's camp here for tonight.

Bernard: What about the gun.

I was holding it.

Ana: Mariah seems trustworthy.

Why doesnt she want it?

Mariah: Greg should keep it.

Ana: That sounds fine. Everyone agree?

Silent nods. I have the gun?

Day 4.

We walked yesterday and we walked today. Mariah still has barley a clue on where we are. Eventually she figures out what she thinks is nearby the "fusies". We sleep on the jungle floor two nights in a row. I set up my "tent" near mariah.

Greg: You know where we're going?

Mariah: I think so.

She rolled over to sleep. So much for conversation.

Day 5.

We walked and walked and walked and walked. my feet grow blisters and have pain. Soon it starts to rain, and we see people. Is it the others? The people mariah saw? i speak in a soft voice.

Greg: Shshh- Show y-yourself.

Why am I stuttering. No talking from them, almost in robotic motions I pull out the gun and cock it. Someone steps out, like lunging for me. I count to 3.

1

2

3. I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. The body that lunged at me came in at a clearer view. It was a teenager, a girl and I shot her in the stomach.

Laura: Greg?

I shot laura.

Gavin: You shot her! She's bleeding.

He was crying, I never seen that look on his face. It all happend so fast, and as fast as I shot her, ana took the gun out of my hand. And gavin tackled me and started punching my face. I hear mariah's disgruntled voice through the whooshing sounds of each punch.

Mariah: I need someone to carry her back to camp.

Mr. Eko: I'll do it.

Gavin got off me, but not for the sympathy of my well being.

Gavin: There's a doctor a camp, jack.

Eko nodded. And they walked out of sight. Ana glared at me.

Ana: Tie him up.

I was betrayed.

7777777777

Heavy Stuff?

Hope you like it, after next episode there will be flashbacks!

Exited much?


	10. Chapter 9: Laura Centric

Chapter 9. Day 5. Laura Centric. Jungle.

We're at least a half mile away from locke and rachel.

Laura: Maybe I shouldn't of yelled at rachel.

gavin: It's not your fault, Locke is crazy.

Laura: But she needs to find her sister.

Gavin: Yeah, if I lost you I don't know what'd I do.

I smiled,

Laura: Gavin, your great.

Gavin: Thanks. Hey, do you feel rain?

Laura: Actually yes I do. I hope she does find mariah.

We just smiled, walking in the rain. Until...

Laura(whispering): Do you see them?

Gavin: It's the others!

Laura: Shh. I'm going over there.

Gavin: No!

i walk, dissregarding gavins warning.

BANG. Pain shot to my chest, I start to cry. I was shot.

I try to identify the shooter as I fall,

Laura: Greg.

Gavin caught me.

I started to pass out, fast. All I heard was:

Gavin: You sho-

Black.

I drifted into conciousness. A man was carrying me and mariah was next to him.

Laura: Maria-.

Mariah: Don't talk laura, your going to be okay. I promise.

I could tell she was crying, i'm dying, and I know it. I can see she's struggling because she's holding a body too. I pointed to it.

Mariah: It's ra-rachel. She was knocked out, probobly by locke. She-she should b-b-be okay.

I started crying too.

Laura; I'm s-s-sorry.

She nodded.

mr. eko: We're here.

Eko lied me down in a tent as mariah got jack, who laid rachel down next to me.

Jack: Laura, I'm going to need to extract the wound. I'm letting you know it will be a painful surge-

I passed out suddenly, again. I hope I go without much pain.


	11. Chapter 10: Monica Centric

Chapter 10. 10 Months before crash. Monica Centric. Science Class

I finished my test early and when gavin got up to sharpen his pencil, he threw me a neatly folded peice of paper. I unfolded and within was a note.

Hey Monica,

One of my really good friends sean really likes you. And I thought you should know. Want to go out with him? Haha I guess that's it.

His s/n is: Seannnn42

,

Gavin.

I turned around and smiled.

Day 3. Unknown.

I wake up, blindfolded and I remove it. A man is standing on a small island fit for about 5 people at most with a trail of sand leading to a bigger island. He's wearing a suit, sitting in a chair across from me at a breakfast table. On the table were eggs, coffee and bacon. Orange Juice was in a pitcher as well. He smiled at my look of suprise.

Ben: Hello monica, my name is Ben Linus, and I need you to do me a favor.

Monica: What? This island is deserted.

Ben: Your wrong, the dharma initative has been here far longer than you and the other survivors.

Monica: Where's evan?

Ben: He's...safe. You need to listen to me first, then you can see evan again. I promise. Would you like some breakfast?

i shook my head in disgust.

Ben: Fine. Now monica, most of everyone that crashed on your island is well and alive. And a few of the survivors are very... special. We need these people.

Monica: Why?

Ben: We just do. We can't really explain why, but I need you to bring them to this place.

Monica: Why the hell would I do that?

Ben: We didn't crash here, we found this island. If you and your friend evan would like to get off it, I can provide you a boat and directions to get, where you call home.

Monica: Your bluffing.

Ben: You don't understand how important we need these people. I'll even show you the boat. (Yells) Shannon! Bring over the boat.

A girl about my age drives in on a small boat. In the passenger seat is a disgrought evan. They park near the small island. I soon embrace evan in a hug.

Evan: It's alright. They're trustworthy.

Monica: Fine, who do we need to bring to you.

Ben: Jack Shepard.

Kate Austen

Gavin Ash

and James Ford, who I believe goes by the name of Sawyer. Alright.

I nod.

Ben: Shannon, show these two the way back to their friends camp.

Monica: Exuse me Mr. Linus, but I havent eaten in..

Ben: 3 Days. You may have breakfast. Evan would you like my seat?

Ben gets up, and evan sheepishly sits down. We eat fast, and silent.

Flashback to 10 Months ago. Aim instant messanger.

I signed on, sean was on.

Monica: Hey sean.

Sean: Oh hey.

Monica: I wanted to tell you something.

Sean: What's that.

Monica: I know you like me.

Sean: Who told you that?

Monica: It doesnt matter.

Sean: I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out. If it's akward.

Monica: It's not, I actually like you too sean.

Sean: That's great! So do you want to?

Monica: Go out?

Sean: Uhh, yeah.

Monica: Sure

Sean:

Now.

After eating shannon showed us where we needed to go. We walked about an hour.

Evan: We should sleep here.

We slept great. And when we awoke monica caught a cold, unknown reasons.

Authors note: I needed it to match up to five days.

When we felt up to it we started to walk again.

Monica: Evan about on the plane...

Evan: Yeah?

Monica: I'm sorry it all happend.

Evan: You can't stop what already happend. But soon we'll be leaving this island!

Monica: What about gavin, and everyone else...

Evan: We'll come back. Cross that road when we come to it.

He grabbed my hand and smiled.

BANG BANG.

2 Months Ago

Me and Sean were going out for 8 months and are very serious. The group(the lucky 7) decided where to go for spring break.

Monica: Laura!

Laura: Oh hey monica, what's up

Monica: Me and sean are getting really serious now. And you know about spring break

Laura: Yeah...

Monica: I was wondering if sean can come..

Laura: That's fine, but not on our plane

Monica: What did sean do to you?

Laura: I'm sorry, but I bought the last 7 seats on the plane, crazy right?

Monica: Aww. That's terrible.

Laura: But, I know there's another plane leaving about an hour after ours. It's not that I don't want him to go, it's that there's no seats left. I think sean's cool.

Monica: Thanks laura.

Now.

But I didn't see sean in australia.

777777777777777777

We broke out into a run towards the gunshots until...

Monica: Gavin! Get off greg!

Gavin: He- He shot her!


End file.
